1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma treatment apparatus and a method for plasma treatment that carry out efficiently a plasma treatment, such as forming a thin film, etching, ashing, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
The technique of forming a pixel or a driving circuit by using a semiconductor device formed over an insulating material by a polycrystalline semiconductor has been actively developed in order to contribute to miniaturization and low electric power consumption. The plasma apparatus is used for forming a semiconductor device in the most of the case; however, in the plasma apparatus, there is one that almost operates under an atmospheric pressure and that a load-lock is unnecessary by isolating a process area and the like with a gas flow (for instance, Patent Document 1 is referred).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-93871
It has been difficult to control accurately a distance between plasma to be generated and an object to be treated. Furthermore, in accordance with a weight saving and an efficiency of manufacturing process, a thickness of a substrate, which is a main object to be treated, is reduced to from 1 mm to 10 mm, and a width and a length have grown in size of more than 1 m; therefore, it has been difficult to transport a substrate, and a warp has been made in the substrate and has been broken during the transportation.